The present invention relates to refrigerated merchandisers that include light sources, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a communication network for refrigerated merchandisers that include light sources.
In conventional practice, commercial businesses such as supermarkets and convenience stores are equipped with refrigerated merchandisers. Generally, these refrigerated merchandisers include light fixtures that illuminate a product display area and that can be turned “on” or “off.” The lights are turned off to conserve energy when there is no consumer traffic. In some merchandisers, light output from the light fixtures of each merchandiser is separately varied between a simple “on” state (i.e., 100 percent output) and an “off” state (i.e., 0 percent output) using motion sensors that detect the presence of a consumer or other person in the vicinity of the associated merchandiser.